


Memo(ries)

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [24]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Ada banyak inspirasi yang bisa ditulis menjadi lirik.Ada selusin lagu yang mungkin diciptakan.{#Octoberabble [Day 24 – One Dozen]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : I don’t own twenty øne piløts. Actually, they own me. 
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 24 – One Dozen]}

Pagi tak pernah secerah ini.

Matahari yang bersinar terik di pertengahan musim gugur;

mendesak hawa dingin menyingkir sejenak.

Merasai hangatnya, sensasi kembali ke musim yang lebih bersahabat.

 

Pagi ini, Tyler Joseph ~~mencoba~~ tersenyum.

Ia menyipitkan mata, mencoba menentang sinar matahari.

Terlalu terang.

Terlalu hangat.

Dan ia merasa _utuh_ di bawah siramannya.

 

Angin sejuk menerpa,

mengembalikan matanya terpejam untuk kembali terbuka.

Tyler menghela napas.

Panjang.

Pelan.

 

Ada banyak inspirasi yang bisa ditulis menjadi lirik.

Ada selusin lagu yang mungkin diciptakan.

Tyler menarik napas.

Menahannya sejenak.

Tangannya bergerak, memainkan piano imajiner dengan jemarinya.

Ya.

Ada banyak yang bisa dirangkai menjadi musik.

Selusin kenangan untuk diabadikan.

Selusin metafora.

Selusin hiperbola.

Selusin kiasan dan perumpamaan.

Selusin majas membalut klausa.

Teriringi alunan nada dari pianonya.

 

Tapi…

piano Tyler tidak menghasilkan nada yang sama,

tanpa iringan drum- _nya._

Pagi ini cerah.

Tapi musim gugur tidak seharusnya secerah ini.

Harusnya musim gugur tetap menjadi musim yang suram.

Muram.

Mendung.

Gelap.

Karena itulah Tyler Joseph tanpa Josh Dun…

…dan _belum sampai saatnya_ untuk mengubah kenyataan.

 

 

 

**fin**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> nah, dengan ditulisnya ini, saya resmi menyatakan diri masuk lingkaran quartet tak berujung. idk what brings me to this.
> 
> Kinda sorry, but not really sorry enough.


End file.
